doblaje_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
SDI Media de México
Margaritas #35, Col. Florida Delegación Álvaro Obregón México D.F C.P 01030. Pino #1, Col. Florida Delegación Álvaro Obregón México D.F C.P 01030. |servicios = Doblaje al español Traducción de diálogos Subtitulaje Edición Mezcla Post-producción |sucursales = Los Ángeles, California, EE. UU. Madrid; Barcelona; Santiago, España |sindicatos = ANDA SITATYR |relacionados = SDI Los Ángeles Kora International LaboPrime Dubbing Producers |pais_ubicacion = México |estado = Activo |wikipedia = SDI Media de México |sitio_web = sdimedia.com |dueños = SDI Media Group}}SDI Media de México (también conocida como: SDI Media Group de México) es una empresa mexicana de doblaje y traducción de diálogos con sede en México D.F., cuyo nombre original era Prime Dubb, hasta que fue adquirida en 2007 por el grupo de capitales mundial SDI Media. donde trabajan directores como José Antonio Macías, Héctor Emmanuel Gómez, Ricardo Tejedo, Moisés Iván Mora, Luis Daniel Ramírez, Gerardo García, Mario Castañeda, Gaby Cárdenas, Xóchitl Ugarte, Humberto Solórzano, entre otros. Entre los proyectos realizados ahí, destacan series de Disney como Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place, Aaron Stone y Phineas y Ferb, además de la mayoría de las películas de DreamWorks, Paramount, Warner Bros, 20th Century Fox, Sony, series de Cartoon Network desde 2014. Actualmente es considerado uno de los estudios de doblaje más importantes en Latinoamerica. Historia Fundada en el año 1996, llevando el nombre de Prime Dubb por el actor, director de doblaje y empresario Eduardo Giaccardi. En sus inicios dicha empresa se ubicaba en la calle de Sóstenes Rocha # 84 (entre Periférico y la avenida Constituyentes) y poco tiempo después mudó sus estudios a la calle Margaritas № 35, en la colonia Florida. En 2013, Eduardo Giaccardi deja SDI Media para abrir una nueva empresa llamada LaboPrime Dubbing Producers, siendo reemplazado por el actor y director Mario Castañeda en sus funciones hasta mediados de 2014, luego Gabriela Garay ocupa el cargo hasta la actualidad. También es la casa de doblaje de Cartoon Network desde 2014, doblando sus series como Tío Grandpa, Escandalosos, Las chicas superpoderosas (2016), etc. Ademas de series dobladas anteriormente por la ex casa de doblaje del mismo canal Sensaciones Sónicas como Hora de aventura, Un show más y El increíble mundo de Gumball. Lista de trabajos 'Películas' 'Warner Bros.' *THX 1138 (redoblaje) (1974) *Blade Runner (redoblaje) (1982) *¿Quién es esa chica? (redoblaje) (1987) *Buenos muchachos (redoblaje) (1990) *Batman regresa (redoblaje) (1992) *Vacaciones en Las Vegas (1997) *El complot (1997) *Tom y Jerry: Hércules (1997) (mezclada con animación) *Perdido y encontrado (1999) *Alerta en lo profundo (1999) *Purgatorio (1999) *Batalla final: Tierra (2000) *Planeta rojo (2000) *Alta velocidad (versión Warner) (2001) *Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) *Día de entrenamiento (2001) *La gran estafa (2001) *Un plan perfecto (2001) *Rock Star (2001) *La promesa (2001) *Daño colateral (2002) *La reina de los condenados (2002) *El ataque de las arañas (2002) *Analízate (2002) *Maten a Smoochy (2002) *Un amor para recordar (2002) *Permiso para matar (2002) *Mujer fatal (primera versión) (2002) *City by the Sea (versión Warner) (2002) *Insomnia (versión Warner) (2002) *Los tramposos (2003) *Río místico (2003) *Dioses y generales (2003) *Mi suegro es un espía (versión Warner) (2003) *Matrix revoluciones (2003) *Los más buscados de Malibú (2003) *El amor no cuesta nada (2003) *Cazador de sueños (2003) *El exorcista: El comienzo (2004) *Furia en dos ruedas (2004) *Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) *Dicen por ahí... (2005) *Entre besos y tiros (2005) *La casa de cera (2005) *Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut (2006) *La casa del lago (2006) *Somos Marshall (2006) *V de venganza (2006) *La dama en el agua (2006) *300 (2006) *El gran truco (versión TV) (2006) *Prueba de fe (2007) *Zodíaco (2007) *Posdata: Te amo (2007) *Licencia para casarse (2007) *Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) *Valiente (2007) *Invasores (2007) *Soy leyenda (2007) *Ahora son 13 (2007) *Truco o travesura (2007) *Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet (2007) *El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) *Los Dukes de Hazzard: El comienzo (2007) *Antes de partir (2007) *Meteoro, la película (2008) *Red de mentiras (2008) *RocknRolla (2008) *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (versión Warner) (2008) *Gran Torino (2008) *La nueva cenicienta 2 (2008) *Amigas inseparables 2 (2008) *The Clique (2008) *Bruce & Lloyd: Fuera de control (2008) *Noches de tormenta (2008) *Amor y tesoro (2008) *La Piedra Mágica (2009) *¿Qué pasó ayer? (2009) *La caja (2009) *Asesino ninja (2009) *Terror en la Antártida (2009) *Invictus (2009) *Sherlock Holmes (2009) *La huérfana (2009) *(In) Seguridad (2009) *Terminator: La salvación (DVD Warner) (2009) *The Invention of Lying (DVD Warner) (2009) *Un sueño posible (2009) *Donde viven los monstruos (2009) *Furia de titanes (2010) *Atracción peligrosa (2010) *Más allá de la vida (2010) *El desinformante (2010) *El Oso Yogi: La película (2010) *Amor a distancia (2010) *Mi primer amor (2010) *Lottery Ticket (2010) *Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) *Al filo de la oscuridad (2010) *Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) *Los perdedores (2010) *Bajo el mismo techo (2010) *El libro de los secretos (DVD Warner) (2010) *Todo un parto (2010) *Día de los enamorados (2010) *Drive Angry (versión Warner) (2011) *Desconocido (2011) *Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal (2011) *La chica de la capa roja (2011) *El rito (2011) *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II (2011) *Pase libre (2011) *Arthur (2011) *Linterna Verde (2011) *Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) *No me quites a mi novio (versión Warner) (2011) *Loco y estúpido amor (2011) *Contagio (2011) *Winter - El delfín (2011) *La nueva cenicienta: Erase una vez una canción (2011) *Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras (2011) *Año nuevo (2011) *Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa (2012) *Canción del corazón (2012) *Proyecto X (2012) *Sombras tenebrosas (2012) *La era del rock (2012) *Curvas de la vida (2012) *Magic Mike (versión Warner) (2012) *Terror en Chernóbil (versión Warner) (2012) *El príncipe del desierto (2011) *Locos por los votos (2012) *La aparición (2012) *Argo (2012) *Cuando te encuentre (2012) *El ejecutor (Versión Warner) (2012) *Fuerza antigángster (2013) *Hermosas criaturas (versión Warner) (2013) *Jack el cazagigantes (2013) *42 (2013) *El increíble Burt Wonderstone (2013) *El gran Gatsby (2013) *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III (2013) *Titanes del pacífico (2013) *El conjuro (2013) *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) *Sin escape (2013) *Gravedad (2013) *Intriga (2013) *Ella (Versión Warner) (2013) *Ajuste de cuentas (2013) *El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) *300: El nacimiento de un imperio (2014) *Un cuento de invierno (2014) *Veronica Mars (2014) *Godzilla (2014) *Al filo del mañana (2014) *Luna de miel en familia (2014) *Trascender (Versión Warner) (2014) *Tammy: Fuera de control (2014) *Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) *En el tornado (2014) *Winter - El delfín 2 (2014) *Si decido quedarme (2014) *Una buena mentira (2014) *Hasta que la muerte los juntó (2014) *El juez (2014) *Interestelar (2014) *Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) *El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) *Vicio propio (2014) *Francotirador (2014) *El destino de Júpiter (2015) *30 días para ir a la cárcel (2015) *Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) *The Water Diviner (2015) (versión Warner) *Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) *Max: Mi héroe y amigo (2015) *Dos locas en fuga (2015) *Entourage: La película (2015) *Vacaciones (2015) *Magic Mike XXL (2015) *Peter Pan (2015) *Experta en crisis (2015) *Pacto criminal (2015) *En el corazón del mar (2015) *Batman vs Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) *La barbería 3: El siguiente corte (2016) *Keanu (2016) *Dos tipos peligrosos (versión Warner) (2016) *Yo antes de ti (2016) *El conjuro 2 (2016) *Amigos de armas (2016) *Escuadrón suicida (2016) *Sully: Hazaña en el Hudson (2016) *Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (2016) *Vivir de noche (2016) *Pelea de maestros (2017) *Kong: La isla calavera (2017) *CHiPs: Patrulla motorizada recargada (2017) *Mío o de nadie (2017) *Mujer Maravilla (2017) *Dunkerque (2017) *La casa gana (2017) *Liga de la Justicia (2017) '20th Century Fox' *Brazil (redoblaje) (1985) *Mi pobre angelito 3 (1997) *Dr. Dolittle (1998) *Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) *Monkeybone (2001) *Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) *Minicampeones (2002) *Dr. Dolittle 2 (2002) *X-Men 2 (2003) *Daredevil (2003) *La Liga Extraordinaria (DVD) (2003) *Agente Cody Banks (versión Fox) (2003) *El día después de mañana (2004) *Alien vs Depredador (2004) *Yo, robot (2004) *Pelotas en juego (2004) *Garfield: La película (2004) *El perro sonriente (2005) *Star Wars episodio III: la venganza de los Sith (2005) *ABC del amor (2005) *La chica del mostrador (versión Fox) (2005) *Amor en juego (2005) *Elektra (segunda versión) (2005) *Los Cuatro Fantásticos (2005) *Al ritmo de la mafia (2005) *X-Men: La Batalla Final (2006) *Mi abuela es un peligro 2 (2006) *Aquamarine (2006) *Golpe de suerte (2006) *Un vecino con pocas luces (2006) *Confetti (2006) *Eragon (2006) *Una noche en el museo (2006) *Flicka (2006) *Garfield 2 (2006) *El perro bombero (2007) *El amor en los tiempos del cólera (2007) *Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) *Alvin y las ardillas (2007) *Los seis signos de la luz (2007) *Duro de matar 4.0 (2007) *Jumper (2008) *Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) *El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) *Marley y yo (2008) *Tripulación Dave (2008) *Pequeños invasores (2009) *Dragonball Evolution (2009) *Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) *Guerra de novias (2009) *Alvin y las ardillas 2 (2009) *Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) *Tras las líneas enemigas 3: Colombia (2009) *Dr. Dolittle 5: El perro del millón de dólares (2009) *X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine (2009) *Avatar (2009) *Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) *Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba (2010) *Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) *Encuentro explosivo (2010) *Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) *Depredadores (2010) *Marmaduke (2010) *Hada por accidente (2010) *El diario de un chico en apuros (2010) *Los pingüinos de papá (2011) *Princesa por accidente (2011) *El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución (2011) *La pajareada (2011) *X-Men: Primera generación (2011) *Mi abuela es un peligro 3 (2011) *Alvin y las ardillas 3 (2011) *Margaret (2011) *Un zoológico en casa (2011) *Los descendientes (2011) *Shame (2011) *El precio del mañana (2011) *Un niñero sinvergüenza (2011) *Marley y yo 2 (2011) *La última noche de la humanidad (2011) *Hada por accidente 2 (2012) *Un tipo rudo (2012) *Poder sin límites (2012) *¡Esto es guerra! (2012) *Prometeo (2012) *Red Tails (2012) *Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo (2012) *Get the Gringo (2012) *Vaqueras y ángeles‎‎ (2012) *Camino hacia el terror 5 (2012) *Los tres chiflados (2012) *Flicka 3 (2012) *Una aventura extraordinaria (2012) *S.O.S. Familia en apuros (trailer) (2012) *30 noches de actividad paranormal con el diablo adentro de la chica con el tatuaje de dragón (2013) *12 desafíos: Recargado (2013) *El Marine 3: Regreso a casa (2013) *Noche de miedo 2: Sangre nueva (2013) *El submarino fantasma (2013) *Prosecuting Casey Anthony (2013) *Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) *Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos (2013) *Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) *12 Años esclavo (2013) *The Way, Way Back (2013) *El abogado del crimen (2013) *La increíble vida de Walter Mitty (2013) *Un tipo rudo 2 (2014) *Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) *Vaqueras y ángeles 2: El verano de Dakota (2014) *Un tipo rudo 3 (2015) 'Columbia Pictures / Sony' *Gilda (1946) (Redoblaje) *Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia (1999) *El lado profundo del mar (1999) *El ocaso de un amor (1999) *Locos en Alabama (1999) *Pequeños genios (1999) *El hombre bicentenario (1999) *Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) *El patriota (2000) *Los ríos color púrpura (2000) *La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) *Tres divas y un agente (2001) *Medio muerto (2002) *Martin y Lewis (2002) *ZigZag (2002) *Stuart Little 2: La aventura continua (2002) *Ladrón por accidente (2002) *El ladrón de orquídeas (2002) *Auto Focus (2002) *La culpa (2003) *Las niñas de verdad (2003) *Muerte interior (2003) *Seguridad nacional (2003) *Lágrimas del sol (2003) *Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios (2003) *Identidad (2003) *El poder de la traición (2003) *El pecado (2003) *Río sangriento (2003) *El tesoro del Amazonas (2003) *La ventana secreta (2004) *Misteriosa obsesión (2004) *Días de pasión (2004) *Si tuviera 30 (2004) *¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) *Hechizada (2005) *Capote (2005) *Azul extremo (2005) *Amigos con dinero (2006) *Stuart Little 3 (2006) *La Pantera Rosa (2006) *En busca de la felicidad (2006) *Ultravioleta (2006) *El arte de la seducción (2006) *Un alma en silencio (2005) *Cuando un extraño llama (2006) *Terror en Silent Hill (2006) *Pacto infernal (2006) *María Antonieta: La reina adolescente (2006) *El príncipe y el mendigo (2007) *Hotel sin salida (2007) *Sé quién me mató (2007) *Conociendo a Jane Austen (2007) *Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox (2007) *30 días de noche (2007) *Super cool (2007) *The Other Boleyn Girl (DVD Sony) (2008) *Los destinos cruzados (2008) *Starship Troopers 3: Marauder (2008) *Quiero robarme a la novia (2008) *Una esposa de mentira (2011) *El maestro luchador (2012) *Posesión infernal (2013) *La batalla del año (2013) *La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) *Capitán Phillips (2013) *Líbranos del mal (2014) *El justiciero (2014) *Annie (2014) *En la cuerda floja (2015) *Escalofríos (2015) *La verdad oculta (2015) *Milagros del cielo (2016) *No respires (2016) *Los siete magníficos (2016) *Pasajeros (2016) *Life: Vida inteligente (2017) *Baby: El aprendiz del crimen (2017) *La torre oscura (2017) *Línea mortal: Al límite (2017) 'Paramount' *Doble indemnización(1944) *Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (redoblaje) (1981) *Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdicion (redoblaje) (1984) *Top Gun (redoblaje) (1986) *Indiana Jones y la ultima cruzada (redoblaje) (1989) *Corazón valiente (versión Paramount) (1995) *Jackass 2 (2006) *La telaraña de Charlotte (2006) *Las torres gemelas (2006) *Nacho Libre (2006) *Misión imposible 3 (2006) *Actividad paranormal (2007) *Camino salvaje (2007) *El año del perro (2007) *Hot Rod: Saltando el destino (2007) *Margot en la boda (2007) *Escritores de la libertad (2007) *Next: El vidente (2007) *Todo corazón (2007) *Jackass 2.5 (2007) *Cloverfield: Monstruo (2008) *Loca vida salvaje (2008) *Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal (2008) *Iron Man: El hombre de hierro (2008) *Una loca película de baile (2009) *Mi papá y nuestro mundo fantástico (2009) *Sin rumbo 2: El llamado de la naturaleza (2009) *Iron Man 2 (2010) *Una cena para tontos (2010) *Actividad paranormal 2 (2010) *Actividad paranormal 3 (2011) *Súper 8 (2011) *Thor (2011) *Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Justin Bieber: nunca digas nunca (2011) *La invención de Hugo Cabret (2011) *Misión imposible: Protocolo fantasma (2011) *A toda madre (2012) *Actividad paranormal 4 (2012) *Con el diablo adentro (2012) *El dictador (2012) *Actividad poco normal (2013) *Al diablo con las noticias (2013) *Los locos efectos del divorcio (2013) *Nebraska (2013) *Sangre, sudor y gloria (2013) *El abuelo sinvergüenza (2013) *Fin de semana disfucional (2013) *Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) *Actividad paranormal: Los marcados (2014) *Noé (2014) *Transformers: La era de la extinción (2014) *Tortugas Ninja (2014) *Hércules (2014) *Men, Women & Children (2014) *Bienvenidos al ayer (2015) *Terminator: Génesis (2015) *Misión: Imposible: Nación secreta (2015) *Actividad paranormal: La dimensión fantasma (2015) *A la *&$%! con los zombies (2015) *Guerra de papás (2015) *Zoolander 2 (2016) *Avenida Cloverfield 10 (2016) *13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) *Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras (2016) *Star Trek: Sin límites (2016) *Ben-Hur (2016) *Jack Reacher: Sin regreso (2016) *Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) *Aliados (2016) *Silencio (2016) *Monster Trucks (2017) *El Aro 3 (2017) *Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro (2017) *Guardianes de la bahía (2017) *Transformers: El último caballero (2017) *¡Madre! (2017) *Pequeña gran vida (2017) *Guerra de papás 2 (2017) 'Universal' *Cara Cortada (1932) *Espartaco (redoblaje) (1960) *Gable y Lombard (1976) *Los hermanos caradura (1980) *E.T. el extraterrestre (redoblaje) (1982) *Conan, el destructor (redoblaje) (1984) *El club de los cinco (1985) *Un detective en el kinder (redoblaje) (1990) *Pabellón de mujeres (2000) *Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (2000) *El diario de Bridget Jones (2001) *El gato (2003) *Dos hermanos (2004) *El jardinero fiel (2005) *Las horas perdidas (2005) *King Kong (2005) *Las vacaciones de Mr. Bean (segunda versión) (2005) *Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) *El descanso (2006) *El hombre del año (2006) *Jimi: Todo está de mi lado (2013) *Buenos vecinos (2014) *Lucy (2014) *Ouija (2014) *Mostly Ghostly 2 (2014) *Cincuenta sombras de Grey (2015) *Eliminar amigo (2015) *Los huéspedes (2015) *Krampus: El terror de la Navidad (2015) *¡Salve, César! (2016) *La jefa (2016) *Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) *12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección (2016) *El bebé de Bridget Jones (2016) *Mostly Ghostly 3 (2016) *La chica del tren (2016) *Ouija 2: El origen del mal (2016) *La gran muralla (2016) *Fragmentado (2017) *Cincuenta sombras más oscuras (2017) *Atómica (2017) *Barry Seal, solo en América (2017) *Cincuenta sombras liberadas (2018) *Verdad o reto (2018) 'DreamWorks' *Amistad *Aquellos viejos tiempos *Belleza americana *El ciego *El esmoquin *El pago *El periodista: la leyenda de Ron Burgundy *Euroviaje censurado *Héroes fuera de órbita *La familia de mi novia *La terminal *Las mujeres perfectas *Lo que perdimos en el camino *Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo *Munich *Muero por ti *Patinando a la gloria *Un ratoncito duro de cazar *Una cita con tu ídolo *Una mente brillante 'New Line Cinema' *17 otra vez (versión Warner/New Line) *A él no le gustas tanto (versión Warner/New Line) *Austin Powers en Goldmember *Destino final *Destino final 4 *Destino final 5 *El libro mágico *Four Christmases (versión Warner/New Line) *Historia americana X *La decisión más difícil *La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar *Los fantasmas de mis ex *Orson Welles y yo (doblaje mexicano) *Simone *Te amaré por siempre (versión Warner/New Line) 'Buena Vista International' Touchstone Pictures *10 cosas que odio de ti *13 guerreros *Armageddon *Con Air: Riesgo en el aire *Invasión *Hasta el cuello *La fuente del amor *Shanghai Kid *Shanghai Kid en Londres *Una intrusa en la familia *Bionicle: La máscara de la luz *Mamá ¡soy un pez! The Walt Disney Company *¡Escóndete y grita! *Geppetto *Joe *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place: La película *Miley Cyrus: En vivo en Berlín *Hechiceros a bordo con Hannah Montana *Programa de protección para princesas *Rescatando a papá *Starstruck: mi novio es una súper estrella Miramax *Confesiones de una mente peligrosa *Malèna *Pandillas de Nueva York *Retorno a Brideshead *Volando alto Marvel Studios *The Avengers: Los Vengadores *Iron Man 3 'Netflix' *Special Correspondents *The Fundamentals of Caring *La historia real de un falso asesino *Amores caníbales *Clinical *Toma la 10 *1922 *La niñera (2017) 'Otros proyectos' *Arthur y los minimoys *Burton y Taylor (BBC) *Defensa diplomática *El juego perfecto *El precio de la campaña *Fotografiando hadas *Free Style: Persiguiendo un sueño *Mandie y la Navidad olvidada *Milagros caninos *Mi niñera es una vampira: La película *No es otra tonta película de comida *Pumpkin *Rags, el poder de la música *Retrato de una dama *Scary Movie 4 (versión de Cine y TV) *Soldado de la fortuna *Sylvia *The Romantics *Un perro de otro mundo *Una navidad de locura *Estaré en casa esta Navidad 'Películas animadas' 'Universal' *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas *Barbie en una Navidad perfecta *Barbie: El secreto de las hadas *Barbie: Escuela de Princesas *Barbie: Moda mágica en París *Barbie: La princesa y la estrella de pop *Barbie y sus hermanas: En una historia de ponis *Barbie y sus hermanas: En una aventura de perritos *Barbie y las tres mosqueteras *Bionicle: Renace la leyenda *Los pequeños gladiadores de Roma *Monster High: Amor monstruoso *Monster High: Escape de playa calavera *Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico *Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa *Monster High: Scaris, la ciudad del terror *Monster High: From Fear to Eternity *Monster High: 13 Deseos *Monster High: ¡Sustos, cámara, acción! *Monster High: Fusión espeluznante *Monster High: Embrujadas *Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: ¡Un musical mosterrífico! *El profeta '20th Century Fox' *Anastasia *Bartok, el magnífico (VHS) *Bratz: Rock Angelz *Bratz, el video: Las estrellas del estilo *Cheech & Chong's Animated Movie *Horton y el mundo de los Quién *El Delfín: La historia de un soñador *El fantástico Sr. Zorro *El reino secreto (trailer) *La era de hielo *La era de hielo 2 *La era de hielo 3 *La era de hielo 4 *Rio *Robots *Titan A.E. 'DreamWorks' *Bee Movie: La historia de una abeja *El espanta tiburones *El origen de los guardianes *El príncipe de Egipto *José, el rey de los sueños *Lo que el agua se llevó *Madagascar *Madagascar 2 *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos *Pollitos en Fuga *Shrek Tercero *Sinbad: La leyenda de los siete mares *Vecinos invasores *Wallace & Gromit: La batalla de los vegetales 'Walt Disney Pictures' *Bichos, una aventura en miniatura *Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos (redoblaje 2001) *Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza *Dinosaurio *El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos *Fantasía 2000 *Hércules *La Cenicienta (redoblaje 1997) *La bella durmiente (redoblaje 2001) *La dama y el vagabundo (redoblaje 1997) *La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp *La sirenita II: Regreso al mar *Toy Story 2 'Columbia Pictures / Sony' *Amigos salvajes 2 *Angry Birds: La película *El cascanueces *El cisne trompetista *La estrella de Belén *Las aventuras de Tintín 'Warner Bros.' *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes *Tom y Jerry: Hércules (mezclada con live-action) *La gran aventura LEGO *Lego Scooby-Doo: Hollywood embrujado *LEGO Batman: La película *LEGO Ninjago: La película *Rayas: Una cebra veloz (versión DVD) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Scooby-Doo! Duelo en el viejo oeste *Scooby-Doo! y la WWE: La maldición del demonio veloz *Los Supersónicos y la WWE: Robo-Wrestlemania *Lego Scooby-Doo: Fiesta en la playa ventarrón *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Flash 'Hasbro Studios' *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Baile Mágico *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Cine Mágico *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Espejo Mágico *Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising *My Little Pony: La película (bajo el nombre de All Spark Pictures, perteneciente a Hasbro Studios) 'Mattel Playground Productions' *Ever After High: El día del legado: Un cuento de dos cuentos *Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros *Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación 'Netflix' *Ever After High: Primavera desencantada *Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas *Ever After High: Juego de Dragones Paramount Pictures * Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua * Una familia espacial * Tadeo el explorador perdido 2: El secreto del Rey Midas 'Otros proyectos' *El señor de los milagros *La increíble historia del niño de piedra (Cadereyta Films) *Las aventuras de Pulgarcito y Pulgarcita (Miramax Films) *Lego Star Wars: El Legoimperio Contraataca (LEGO / Lucasfilm Ltd.) *Lego Star Wars: La amenaza Padawan (LEGO / Lucasfilm Ltd.) *La leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato (Ánima Estudios) *Un show más: La película (Cartoon Netwok Studios) *Valiant (Odessy) 'Series de televisión' 'Buena Vista' Touchstone Television / ABC *Mentes criminales (1ª-5ª temporada) *Cinco hermanos (1ª-2ª temporada) *Almas perdidas (3ª-5ª temporada) *Mi loco deber *Kyle XY *Ugly Betty *Dirty Sexy Money *Samantha Who? 'Disney' *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place (1ª-3ª temporada) *Sunny, entre estrellas (1ª temporada) *Aaron Stone *Estoy en la banda (1ª temporada) *Los imaginadores 'BBC' *Sherlock (temporada 3-) *Little Britain *Torchwood *Show Me Show Me *The Musketeers *Atlantis (serie de TV) *Fleming *La mujer honorable 'Netflix' *Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure (1ª temporada) *Derek *Lilyhammer *Ricky Ricón *The Returned *Precaución, piezas sueltas *Rebellion *Marcella *3 % *Proyecto Conejo Blanco *Glitch *Frontier *Girlboss *Glow *White Gold *Manhunt: Unabomber '20th Century Fox' *New Girl *American Horror Story *Touch *The Americans *Scream Queens 'Warner Bros.' *Almost human *Believe *Mom *Seres del mañana *IZombie *Los misterios de Laura 'Nickelodeon' *El otro reino *Game Shakers *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Max & Shred *School of Rock *Ride 'Nelvana' *El señor Young *Life with Boys 'Cartoon Network' *Destruir, construir, destruir *¿Qué pasaría? 'Dreamworks' *Spin City *United States of Tara 'Sony Pictures' *V.I.P. Seguridad Privada *Vivir casado está en griego 'Otros proyectos' *Power Rangers (versión remasterizada) *Sheena *Tequila y Bonetti *Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie *Dog, el cazarrecompensas *Amigas para siempre *Los chicos sin destino *12 monos *Hank Zipzer *Shooter *The Next Step: Academia de danza *Pure Genius *La maravillosa Sra. Maisel (Amazon Prime) *Will Dramas *Goblin, el solitario ser inmortal *IRIS *Man to Man *Polos opuestos se atraen *Uncontrollably Fond 'Series animadas' 'Disney' *Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar *Combo Niños *El show del ratón (4ª temporada) - House of Mouse *El librito de la selva *Jungla sobre ruedas *Hércules *Mini Einsteins *Phineas y Ferb (1ª-2ª temporada) 'Warner Bros.' *Linterna verde: La serie animada *MAD (4ª temporada) *¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo! *Dorothy y el Mago de Oz *Los autos locos (2017) *Unikitty! 'Nelvana' *Ardilla Miedosa *Babar y las aventuras de Badou *Carl al Cuadrado *El castigado *Frankie y los Zhu Zhu Pets *Franklin y sus amigos *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 *Hotel Transylvania: La serie *Isla de mutantes *Locos dieciséis (4ª temporada) *Mysticons *Pearlie *Secuaces 'Hasbro Studios' *Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo *Las aventuras de Chuck y sus amigos *Littlest Pet Shop (temps. 1-3) *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *My Little Pony (2010) *Transformers: Prime *Transformers: Rescue Bots *Transformers: Robots In Disguise 'Mattel Studios' *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse *Ever After High *Max Steel (2013) *Monster High (temp. 3ª-6ª) *Monster High (2016) *Polly Pocket 'Cartoon Network' *Ben 10 (2016) *Ben 10: Omniverse (temporadas 5ª-8ª) *El increíble mundo de Gumball (temp. 3ª-) *Escandalosos *Hora de aventura (temporadas 5.2ª-10ª) *Larga vida a los Royal *Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) *Magiespadas *Más allá del jardín *¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes *Tío Grandpa *Un show más (temporadas 5ª-8ª) 'LEGO' *LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu *Lego: La Leyenda de Chima *Lego Star Wars: Las Crónicas de Yoda (Lucasfilm Ltd.) *Lego Star Wars: Crónicas Droides (Lucasfilm Ltd.) *LEGO: Friends * Mixels 'Nickelodeon' *Breadwinners *Little Charmers *The Loud House 'Netflix' *Beat Bugs *Castlevania *Kong: El rey de los monos *Kulipari: El ejército de las ranas *Las leyendas *Ositos Cariñositos & Primos *Puffin Rock *Somos las Lalaloopsy 'ZooMoo' * Boing, el explorador divertido * Leo, el explorador * Ludovic * Mia * Origanimales 'ZAG Entertainment' *Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug *Zak Storm: Súper pirata 'Otros proyectos' *ALVINNN!!! Y las ardillas (Bagdasarian Productions / OuiDo! Productions) *Bobinogs *Boyster, el chico ostra *Creepie *Historias de mi Niñez (Soyuzmultfilm) *Glenn Martin, dentista *Grojband *La calle del zoológico 64 *Little People *Los pingüinos de Madagascar (Nickelodeon / DreamWorks) *Meteoro: la nueva generación (Nickelodeon / Lionsgate) *Regal Academy (Rainbow S.r.l.) *Splash y Bubbles *Star Wars: Guerras Clonicas (Cartoon Network / Lucasfilm Ltd.) *Star Wars: La guerra de los clones (Lucasfilm Ltd.) *Toon Marty 'Especiales' 'Cartoon Network' *El Tío (voces de Tío Grandpa) *Hora de aventura: Estacas *Hora de aventura: Islas *Hora de aventura: Elementos *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción contra Las Chicas Superpoderosas (voces de Las Chicas Superpoderosas) 'Warner Bros.' *Lego DC Comics: Batman asediado *Lego Scooby-Doo: El terror del Caballero Negro 'Otros proyectos' *Kids' Choice Awards (diálogos de Los pingüinos de Madagascar) 'Cortos animados' '20th Century Fox' *La era de hielo: Una Navidad tamaño mamut *Pack Scrat *Scrat: Continenta su aventura *Sobreviviendo a Sid 'DreamWorks' *El diario de la cueva de Brazo *Feliz Madagascar *Los pingüinos de Madagascar en una misión navideña *Madly Madagascar: La pócima del amor *Monstruos vs. Aliens: Night of the Living Carrots *Shrek ogrorisa la Navidad *Shrek: Espeluznante *The Pig Who Cried Werewolf 'Cartoon Network' *Un show más: Mordecai y Rigby tono para tu móvil *Otra semana en Cartoon *Ping Pong Animado *ToonTubers *Apple y Onion *La Señorita Bottom *Plaza Lakewood Turbo *Escandalosos (piloto) *Los Borneo *Las asombrosas crónicas de Manny y Khan *Perdidos en la isla 'LEGO' *Lego Star Wars: La Búsqueda de R2-D2 (2009) (LEGO / Lucasfilm Ltd.) *Lego Star Wars: El Gran Mercenario (2010) (LEGO / Lucasfilm Ltd.) 'Otros proyectos' *Marvel Mash-Up *Transformers: Ciber Misiones *DC Nation Shorts (cortos "El mundo divertido de DC", "Animal Man", "Vibración" y "Super Best Friends Forever") 'Anime' 'Crunchyroll' *Rokka: Los héroes de la flor de seis pétalos *Schwarzesmarken *Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches 'Nelvana' *Bakugan *Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Beyblade: Metal Masters *Beyblade: Metal Fury 'Netflix' *Knights of Sidonia *Ajin: Semihumano *Kuromukuro *Neo Yokio *ID-0 *Fate/Apocrypha *Devilman Crybaby *Violet Evergarden *Children of the Whales 'TOEI Company, Ltd. / TOEI Animation' *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega (eps. 53-97) *Mazinger Z (redoblaje - versión remasterizada) 'Otros proyectos' *Espíritu de lucha - Fighting Spirit *Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? (resto de primera temporada) *Pokémon (tempradas 13ª-18ª) *Magic Kaito 1412 *Beyblade Burst *Tamagotchi! 'Películas de anime' The Pokemon Company *Pokémon: Zoroark, el Maestro de Ilusiones *Pokémon: Negro/Blanco - Victini y Reshiram/Zekrom *Pokémon: Kyurem Vs. el Espadachín Místico *Pokémon: Genesect y el despertar de una leyenda * Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción * La película Pokémon: Hoopa y un duelo histórico 'TOEI Company, Ltd. / TOEI Animation' *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial 'Otros proyectos' *El espíritu del río (Disney) *Blame! *Gantz: O *Shin-Chan: ¡A dormir! El gran asalto en el mundo de los sueños 'Videojuegos' *Injustice: Gods Among Us *Batman: Arkham City *Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters *FIFA 09 *Harry Potter para Kinect *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures *Lego: El Señor de los Anillos *Lego: El Hobbit *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados *Star Wars Battlefront 'Series web' *Blue *Christine *Dakota *Jan *Fred *Lauren *Vanessa & Jan *Pinkie Cooper y las Jet Set Pets Traductores y Adaptadores *Abraham Jácome González *Alejandro Fernández *Alfonso Alcázar Torres-Navarrete *André Felix Diaz *Anthony Wakefield *Arturo Cataño *Arturo Venuti *Barbara Gudiño *Bernardo López *Brenda Nava *Bitty Navarro García *Carlos Pimentel *Carlos Calvo *Carolina Dizy *Victor Civeira *Carolina Fierro *Catherine González *César Alarcón *Daniela Furlaneto Vidal *David Bueno *Diana Alexandra Novoa Chávez *Eduardo Giaccardi *Elena Ramírez *Emmanuel Tarrago *Esmeralda Arizmendi *Esther Alvarez *Daniela Richer *Francisco Rubiales *Gabriela Gómez (hasta 2016) *Gregorio Ramos *Gustavo Toquero *Héctor Toledo *Kora International Studio Koe *Ismael Castro *José Antonio Macías *Jesús Vallejo *Juan Carlos Cortés *Julio César Alcántara *Katya Ojeda *Laura Brun *Laura Garibay *Leopoldo Falcón *Lilly Kerekes *Lucila Galindo *María del Carmen López *María Luisa Canale *María Luisa Medina *Marisol Romero *Miguel Eduardo Reyes *Mireya Mendoza *Nora Gutiérrez *Ricardo Tejedo *Sergio Illingworth * Simón Parra *Sagrario Bravo *Yuri Takenaga Ingenieros y operadores *Ruben Garcia *Irvin Silva *Ismael Mondragon *Ruben Vazquez *Carlos Gomez *Troy Soriano *Carlos Iparrea *Jose Luis Mendoza *Danthe Rodriguez *Alejandra Oseguera *Tamara Puente *Alejandro Cadena *David López Interpretes *Arturo Cataño *Diana Alonso *David Bueno *Héctor Ireta De Alba (Desde 2006-) *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez *Manuel Bueno *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Roxana Puente *Gaby Cárdenas *Gerardo Velázquez *Valeria Dessens *Paloma Cordero *Pascual Meza *Alma Delia Pérez *Carla Castañeda *Leyla Rangel *Maggie Vera *Melissa Gedeón *Mireya Mendoza *Paola Mingüer Directores *Adrián Fogarty *Alejandro Mayén *Alejandro Orozco *Alfonso Obregón *Alondra Hidalgo *Angélica Villa *Armando Coria *Arturo Castañeda *Arturo Cataño *Arturo Mercado *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Betzabe Jara *Bruno Coronel *Carla Castañeda *Carlos del Campo *Carlos Pontón *Carlos Segundo *Christine Byrd (inactiva) *Cristina Camargo *Cristina Hernández (sólo "Veronica Mars") *Diana Pérez *Diana Santos *Dulce Guerrero *Eduardo Garza *Eduardo Giaccardi *Elsa Covián *Enrique Cervantes *Enzo Fortuny *Francisco Colmenero (hasta 2010) *Gabriel Cobayassi *Gaby Cárdenas *Gaby Willer *Gerardo Alonso *Gerardo García *Germán Fabregat *Gloria Obregón *Guillermo Rojas *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez *Herman López *Humberto Solórzano *Irwin Daayán *Jaime Vega *Javier Olguín *Javier Rivero (hasta 2015) *Jessica Ángeles *Jesús Barrero (hasta 2016) *José Antonio Macías *José Arenas *José Carlos Moreno *José Gilberto Vilchis *Juan Alfonso Carralero (hasta 2013) *Karla Falcón *Laura Torres *Leyla Rangel *Liliana Barba *Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Luis Alfonso Padilla (hasta 2012) *Luis Daniel Ramírez *Maggie Vera *Mario Castañeda *Maynardo Zavala (hasta 2008) *Mireya Mendoza *Moisés Iván Mora *Moisés Palacios *Nicolás Frías *Octavio Rojas *Óscar Flores *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Raúl Estrada *Rebeca Patiño *René García *Ricardo Hill *Ricardo Méndez *Ricardo Tejedo *Roberto Molina *Rommy Mendoza *Rubén Trujillo *Salvador Delgado *Sergio Castillo * Sergio Gutiérrez Coto * Simone Brook *Ulises Maynardo Zavala * Víctor Ugarte *Xóchitl Ugarte * Yamil Atala Plantel Actoral Actores de Doblaje Actrices de Doblaje Clientes *21st Century Fox **20th Century Fox (hasta 2015) **20th Century Fox Television **Blue Sky Studios (hasta 2012) *BBC *Crunchyroll (desde 2017) *Disney Character Voices International (hasta 2013) **Walt Disney Pictures (hasta 2003) **Touchstone Pictures (hasta 2003) **Disney Channel (hasta 2010) **Disney XD (hasta 2010) **Disney Television Animation (hasta 2010) **ABC Studios (hasta 2011) **Marvel Studios (hasta 2013) *DreamWorks Pictures *DreamWorks Animation (hasta 2012) *Electronic Arts *Fremantlemedia *Hasbro Studios *The LEGO Group *Mattel Playground Studios *MGM *Nelvana *Netflix *New Line Cinema *Nerd Corps Entertainment *Nickelodeon Animation Studios *Paramount Pictures *Rainmaker Entertainment *Saban *SDI Polonia *Sony Pictures Entertainment **Columbia Pictures **Columbia TriStar *Turner Broadcasting System Latin America (desde 2014) **Cartoon Network Latinoamérica (desde 2014) *Toei Animation Inc. (desde 2014) *Universal *Warner Bros. *Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation *Youtube (desde 2014) Curiosidades *Sus trabajos para Disney hasta hoy pasaron a ser doblados en Diseño en Audio, Producciones Grande y Taller Acústico a partir de ahora. *Los trabajos de Cartoon Network hechos en Sensaciones Sónicas pasan a ser dobladas en SDI empezando con Hora de aventuraHora de Aventura (5.2ª-), MAD (4ª), Un show más (5ª-), El increíble mundo de Gumball (3ª-) y Ben 10: Omniverse (5ª-8ª). *Para la película Max Dinoterra se abre una sucursal en Ecuador para el doblaje principal, mientras que la edición de ella se hizo en México. Se desconoce si se harán mas doblajes en ese estudio. * Sus trabajos cinematográficos para 20th Century Fox pasaron a ser doblados en LaboPrime Dubbing Producers y Dubbing House. Mientras los trabajos de series de televisión siguen en la empresa. * También uno de sus trabajos son el redoblaje de ciertos clásicos cinematográficos. Más información *Libro "El Doblaje de Voz" de Salvador Nájar - páginas 489 y 490 *Blog de Javier Rivero (Javodubb) Véase también *SDI Media Los Ángeles Enlaces externos *Pagina oficial de SDI Media *SDI Media España *SDI Media México *Pagina Web de Prime Dubb (archivo - 28 de abril de 2007) Categorías:Estudios de Doblaje Categoría:Estudios de Doblaje Categoría:Estudios de doblaje de México